


The Best-Laid Plans

by mixtapestar



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks from the start of their relationship, Lizzie is learning to deal with Darcy and his calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For AO3's April Showers promotion, day 29!

MESSAGING

10:05 AM

Darcy: I'm sorry I haven't returned your call. I am feeling out of sorts today.

Lizzie: That's because I stole your planner.

Darcy: … You did what?  
Darcy: Lizzie  
Darcy: I need that.

Lizzie: I know for a fact that you have a separate work calendar. That will get you to 5. The rest of your day is inconsequential.

Darcy: Do I have a say in this?

Lizzie: Nope.  
Lizzie: Have a good day! :)

1:24 PM

Darcy: You're going to give it back, though, right?

Lizzie: See you at 5!

******

Lizzie begins her defense as soon as she sees Darcy that afternoon. "Before you start giving me the stink eye, I just want to say… My degree is finished!"

"A week early," Darcy observes, pulling her close as she wraps her arms around him. "Wow, that's… congratulations!"

Lizzie smiles at him, feeling giddy enough to start bouncing. It had been so satisfying last night when she realized she was actually happy with her latest draft and could send it in as the final version. "Yeah, with my videos done and our visits limited to once a week, I found plenty of time on my hands to get things done. Once I got started it just… kinda happened."

Darcy beams at her, making her feel accomplished all over again. Also making her feel a little something else. But best to stay on track. "So! We should go. To dinner! I made reservations."

"Is that so? And for this you had to have Gigi steal my planner."

"Oh, I assure you, she was an unwilling victim. This was entirely my doing." Darcy opens his mouth, presumably to give her a hard time, but Lizzie cuts him off before he gets a chance. "Come on, we don't wanna be late!"

******

Once they are comfortable at the restaurant, and the wine is brought to their table, Darcy proposes a toast. "To your success," he says, smiling broadly.

"To new beginnings," Lizzie offers, and they clink their glasses together.

"You know, you don't have to steal my planner to schedule time with me," Darcy protests mildly a few minutes later.

"Apparently I do," Lizzie says with an eyebrow raised, swirling her drink in her glass. "To be honest, that's kind of what's bothering me. It worries me that I have to 'schedule time' with you. I'm your girlfriend! I'd like to think that if I came around after work that you'd want to be with me."

"Of course I do, I always want to be with you. I just-- I have a busy life."

"I know, I know you do. I don't want to be the needy girlfriend. It's just… before long, I'm gonna get moving on my own startup, and I'm afraid we'll never get to see each other."

Darcy smiles and reaches across the table for her hand. "First of all, you're not needy. And second, I think you misunderstand my… admittedly obsessive use of planning."

"Ha! So you admit it!" Lizzie says, then purses her lips together as he glares at her interruption.

"I keep a planner and _schedule time_ so that the most important things, like spending time with you, don't get interrupted. And yes, when I have free time that isn't scheduled, any of that time is yours. I'd be delighted to see you after work on my free days."

"Oh," Lizzie says. "Well when you put it that way…"

Darcy squeezes her hand, and they are momentarily distracted as the waiter brings their entrees.

"You know," Darcy continues once they begin their meals, "if you're worried about us having time together, maybe we should get you a planner too."

"Whoa! Hold on now, let's not get hasty." Lizzie laughs. "Maybe you couldn't tell from watching my videos, but my life involves a _lot_ of spontaneity."

"All the more reason," Darcy teases. "Tell you what, next week when we have your _planned_ celebration with your family, why don't I include one in with your other, much cooler gift? That way, if you choose not to use it, you won't be disappointed."

"Oooh, presents," Lizzie says, letting her voice dip lower. "William Darcy, you know just the way to a girl's heart." She watches with satisfaction as his eyes fall to her lips as she leans forward just slightly, sure she's not imagining the way his pupils darken.

He clears his throat before going on, "That said, I am glad you did this."

"Stole your planner? Really?"

He laughs. "Maybe your methods were a little strange, but I'm glad you made me aware of my behavior and how it was bothering you. And this way," he continues, leaning forward and staring straight into her eyes, "we get to have our own, private celebration before the main event."

"Mm, you _do_ know the way to a girl's heart," she says as Darcy stands just enough to lean over and kiss her. As they're in public, Darcy keeps their kiss short, but Lizzie is amazed as always at just how much passion they can share in a simple kiss.

"More where that came from after dinner," Darcy confides as he sits back down. "That is, unless that conflicts with your plans for the evening? You are in charge, after all."

"Nope, no, I think we can probably work that into the timetable." Lizzie nods. "Absolutely."

The smile Darcy had been fighting to hide finally breaks free. "Good. And for what it's worth, I'm happy for that spontaneity in your life."

Lizzie thinks back on Netherfield and Pemberley Digital and all the times she could have missed out on getting to know William Darcy. "Great. Me too," she says, returning to her dinner with a smile.

THE END


End file.
